Beyond the Mist
by Jade Inkwell
Summary: 5 students accidentally vaporise their science teacher when he becomes a Stymphalion bird. On the run, they meet Grover, Percy and Rue. who promised to get them to safety. Will the gods watch over their English children, or will the teens fall to the monster chasing them?
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's note : Beta - Tia the Typewriter. Liz, Maia, Kiara, Cecil and Mars belongs to me and my friends Everything else belongs to Rick Riordan._**

Maia : Um, welcome to our tale. Chapter 1 - We accidently vaporised our science teacher...

Kiara : we didn't mean too! it was an accident! we didn't know that would happen!

Liz : We hoped, but we didn't really know.

Mars : ...can we kill him again..?

Everyone : Mars!

Me: errr...enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: We accidently vaporise our science teacher.

The Cafeteria was overrun with voices, they mixed aimlessly with each other. Another typical day at New College. Beside the food counter sat a round table that looked as normal and boring as the rest of the room, the five teens around it were anything but.

Cecil Evergreen was tall boy, he had soft earthy green eyes, but his hair was often the source of argument. He often insisted it was black, but when he stepped outside it was obviously really dark purple. This abnormality showed how different he was from the world around him, however he was not the strangest on the table.

He was the oldest of the group next to him was a girl, the second oldest. Kiara Everhart. Her hair was unmistakably black, her eyes were stormy grey flecked with electric blue. Her personality was in a word -shocking. She was the most cheerful person at college, but some days she would look -glare- at you in a way that makes you feel like you should be dead. Luckily it was a good day. Her laugh rang out over the voices of other students.

The next in line was Elizabeth Jäger, she had soft brown hair with kind blue eyes. She was always joking and taking the mick of friends and enemies alike. She never to seem to run out of jokes, they often wondered if she had some sort of Bat cave for jokes.

The second youngest was the scariest teen in college. Mars Draco, if her name didn't scare you, her looks and deminor surely would. Her eyes looked black, she had long strawberry blonde hair. Or, liquid lava as she called it. When talking to her the phrase ' if looks could kill' would often cross your mind. She would smile, but it would never reach the darkness in her eyes. Her speciality - medieval torture.

The youngest was a girl with dark brown hair, her eyes were a rich ocean blue that sometimes seemed green in the sunlight. Maia Redfern was the calm one of the odd group, though her rare bouts of anger were beyond terrifying, she was usually relaxed. Today she sat eating chips, listening to the others talk. Best way to be/stay a friend - don't touch her chips.

"So, who has what next?" Liz asked, she reached over and pinched a chip from Maia. Maia glared at her, holding a three pronged fork as a weapon.

"That is my chip!" Maia growled, Liz ate it.

"Yuck, too much vinegar!" Liz regretted taking the chip. Not because of Maia's none existent anger, but because Maia loved drowning her chips in vinegar and salt.

"Guys, it is obvious Maia is addicted to them. We have to help her through this hard time." Mars said, everyone laughed. Maia signed and continued eating. "Anyway, I have Pierre. " The whole table groaned. Pierre, a French science teacher. By French , he was born in France. He was a terrible teacher that no one liked. He seemed to go out of his way to bully Maia and Mars who were the only two dumb enough to take his classes.

"Well, I'm done for the day!" Liz smiled.

"Myth club is on today." Maia said, finishing her chips.

"Oh, yeah! Great! We covered Aethiopian Drakon's last week, right?" Liz asked

"And the Lydian Drakon's before that." Cecil added rolling his eyes.

"We have basically covered every Person, thing and monster that have Drakon's in it's name." Kiara said, looking through her note book. They all looked at Mars.

"What? I like Drakon's." She shrugged, looking around them innocently.

"Yeah, we kind of guessed. Anyway, Liz, seeing how your free next. If we give you the drachma (normal English money) for this week, fancy going shopping for snacks and drinks?" Maia asked anticipating more potato based snacks.

"Yeah, count on me. Elizabeth Jäger, snack God of the world will aid you in your mission of tasty treats." Liz smirked. Everyone laughed, Maia just shook her head. They handed Liz the 'myth money' as Kiara stood, swinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Well, I have to go. Starting an assignment today. Wish me luck." Kiara smiled, she pushed her way into the crowded cafeteria. Soon they others rose a left, Liz got up and started making a mental list of snacks and drinks.

1 hour and 30 minutes later, Kiara, Cecil, Maia and Liz stood in the myth club meeting room.

"Where's Mars?" Kiara asked looking at the clock for the third time that minuet.

"Pierre..." The other 3 said together.

"Still? Gods, I hate that guy." Maia sighed

"If one of us says here, the rest can go and pled with Pierre to let Mars go." Liz said preparing to vote herself for the waiting, no one wanted to go to Pierre.

"Liz, it isn't like we are running into battle. But I would rather face a balverine then Pierre." Kiara muttered, the video game Geek was always spouting Fable facts.

"Why don't we all pack the food into our bags. Then we can all go. The myth team battles an Ancient enemy! Pierre." Cecil said, they all laughed, they packed up the snacks and drinks and headed to Pierre' classroom. Maia was the one who knocked on the door as she had this teacher before.

"Who is it?" Pierre asked in his heavy accent. The 4 myth members entered the class apprehensively. Mars looked at then relieved. This was the first time all of them had gone to see Pierre.

"Sorry, sir. But we need Mars for our club." Kiara told him. Pierre nodded slowly. Mars smirked and started packing up her stuff.

Pierre watched them weirdly, This was the first time all had seen Pierre at the same time.

"Thanks, see you..." Mars said, everyone froze as Pierre knelled over.

"Pierre! Sir?" Cecil asked worried, His body began changing. The 5 teens stood back and watched in horror and fear.

"Oh my gods... Kiara is anything in that book of yours..?" Maia asked "He looks like..."

"A Stymphalion Bird...Man-eating birds. Reputed to strip anything they attack..." Kiara stopped, blood draining from her face.

"Kiara?" Liz asked slowly. "What does it say?"

"To bones..." Kiara finished "We are so dead!" Kiara looked up at Pierre who was almost completely transformed.

"Does it have a weakness? What else does the book say?!" Maia asked fear filling her body.

"Um...horrible sounds. That is its only weakness...I think..." Kiara said, flicking through the book desperately.

"Oh, I have this guys." Liz pulled out her phone and typed something in. The Pierre bird screeched, ready to attack.

'Baby, baby , baby~oh!' Liz's phone blasts out a Justin Bieber song The Pierre bird Screeched, turning into yellow dust.

"Oh my..." Mars said

"Now, we run!" Kiara told them and her friends didn't need to be told twick.

Kiara sent a message to her mom, as did the other teens. Explaining what happened, they didn't dare hope their parents would believe them... but it was worth a shot. They ran to the bus station and the first bus that arrived. They had no idea where it would take them by as long as they were nowhere near the college they didn't care.

"A Stymphalion Bird..." Kiara muttered. They had got off in a new area of the city. They had no idea where they were, but it had a large forest area.

"Greek myth..." Cecil sighed, they trudged through the forest. Cecil sat on a fallen log. "They shouldn't be real..."

"Maia?" Liz asked, looking at the youngest. "You're Pagan, can you ask the Greek gods for help?"

"It doesn't work like that." Maia said. "Besides, I am just as confused as you." Suddenly her phone went off. "Hello? Mom! Mom. I'm fine." The teens watched her. "Yes they others are here, were all fine. Oh...okay. Rue? Who's that? What? Wait mom!? What do you mean? Mommy!" She stood and put her phone down.

"So?" Kiara asked

"She says someone called Rue is looking for us. She just said be careful and don't use our phones." Maia sighed. "Oh, and head to the biggest city we can think of..."

"Well, we may as well keep going to London, and hope we meet this Rue." Liz said. "It can't get any stranger than this."

"Rue is a character from the hunger games, she died." Kiara muttered

"Kiara, not helping." Cecil looked at her.

"Sorry." Kiara said looking away. The teens continued though the forest hoping to find another road.

"Guys..." Maia muttered, everyone stopped. On a branch sat 5 birds, starting from the left was a Seagull, Eagle, Robin, Hawk and then a Raven.

"Shouldn't the bigger bird be eating the Robin?" Kiara asked

"That Eagle shouldn't even be in England." Cecil said. They stood watching the birds, whilst the birds sat watching them. For a while, it turned into a strange staring contest.

"Okay, this is creeping me out. let's go." They continued their way. They found another bus stop. They took a bus to the train station to get a train to a faraway city. London.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note : I would just like to say. These Pagan views are just a little part of the reglion. There are many different types of Pagans out their.**_

 _ **This note was requested by Tia.**_

* * *

Chapter 2

"Guys, we're here." Cecil woke the girls gently as the train ground to a halt. They all looked out of the window; the moon was up, they supposed it was about midnight but they couldn't be sure.

"Man, never been to London." Kiara mumbled tiredly as they go off the train onto the platform. "First in my family to come..."

"Any have any idea how to keep her awake?" Cecil asked grabbing Kiara's arm to keep her from falling into the tracks.

"Coffee?" Mars suggested, hoping for something caffeinated herself.

"No, it makes her hyper..." Maia looked at Kiara, who was swaying slightly.

"Come on. Let's find somewhere to sit." Liz said. They found themselves a bench near the Tames. Kiara ended up falling back to sleep head rolled on to Mars' shoulder.

"What now?" Mars asked she half temped to shake Kiara awake; but they all knew Kiara was not an easy person to get along with if you wake her up. Suddenly a shadow appeared above them blocking the slowly arriving sunlight.

They looked up to see a girl with reddish brown hair, she was short and looked about two years younger than Maia. "You must be them." She said in a blatant, simple tone.

"Um...excuse me?" Maia asked.

"I'm Rue. You must be the ones I am looking for." The girl smiled, seemingly proud of herself. "Your ride has been booked. Come with me." She began hobbling off.

"Wait!" The girls ran after her. Leaving Cecil to grab Kiara's hand and pulled her along behind him, something he wasn't too happy about as this had woken the grouchy girl up.

Rue answered no questions on the coach she had placed them all on however she hadn't received much in the way of questioning in the first place. When the coach finally stopped the young girl jumped off faster than the five teens and waited with a smile. Heathrow Airport.

"Here." Rue held out five passports; One for each of them. "We are taking a plane to a safe place, but it has to stop in Spain first."

"Never be to Spain...nor on a plane..." Kiara muttered looking at her passport, her waking mind was slowly arising.

"Come on, we must get to our plane before it leaves...in about an hour." Rue looked at a clock on the wall.

"Oh, okay." Maia said as they trudged through the airport, things couldn't get much stranger.

Rue explained that their parents had packed them a few things and that the cases were already on the plane. This left more questions than answers for the small group and most of them vowed to call their parents as soon as they landed.

They were soon in their seats and few minutes before take-off. Kiara, Maia and Mars shared a line of seats with Kiara being the closest to the window. Rue, Liz and Cecil were sat behind them.

"Isn't this exciting?" Mars smirked looking across towards the window; ignoring the fact that both Maia and Cecil looked slightly green.

"Too tired to care." Kiara muttered closing her eyes, her wakeful mind all but gone once more. She soon jumped awake as the plane prepared for take-off. Her eyes glued to the window as the plane began to move. Slowly, but surely taking off. Maia groaned and closed her eyes, as did Cecil. Kiara watched them rise into the air. "So cool!" She smiled now she was truly awake.

"You like it?" Rue asked.

"Never flown before, everything looks so small." Kiara smiled and Rue retuned her own.

"You should get some shut eye." Rue told her, she sounded much older than she looked.

"Okay." Kiara nodded as her eyes fluttered closed. "Thanks for your help Rue.".

None of the teens were able to remain asleep for long. "Guys! Wake up!" Rue shook the teens awake from the seat behind. Kiara turned to her, annoyed, as everyone woke.

"What?" She demanded, Rue motioned towards the windows. They all looked out, They were very, very close to a huge angry looking thunder cloud. Lighting flashed so close to the plane, not quite hitting it- yet.

"So cool!" Kiara grinned fascinated.

"You idiot, we are in the air. We could die!" Mars growled fearing for her life but seemingly enthralled in the danger.

"So pretty though." Kiara smiled watching lighting streak across the sky.

"Great, we are not going to hear the end of this." Cecil sighed, they all knew Kiara's slight obsession with storms and lightning. They all had to prepare for an early touch down, at the coast of Spain.

After a small panic on the young girls' part; Rue left them with enough euros to last a week in a hotel, so she could leave to find alternative transport. The teens booked themselves into a small hotel with only Cecil getting his own room.

The next day they were sat outside the small coffee shop next door, wondering what to do.

"So, we can't go by air." Cecil muttered, they all looked up at the huge storm clouds.

"Water is the only other way..." Maia said, looking towards a row of houses that backed onto the beach. She knew their wasn't much but ocean until you got to America but that was the direction Rue seemed to want them to go.

"Where do you think Rue went?" Kiara asked, sipping some tea. Now well rested she seemed much happier.

"No idea. Hope she doesn't plan leaving us here too long..." Mars shook her head, she was not a fan of bright sunny places.

"Well, fancy some sighting whilst we are here?" Liz smiled. "It may take our mind off some things."

"Oh, that's a good idea." Cecil nodded. "Since were in a whole different country…" The teens paid for their drinks, and went sight-seeing.

 _ **Olympus**_

"You almost killed my daughter!" Poseidon raged at his brother Zeus. The other gods only watched as the brothers fought, it was a common occurrence.

"Not to mention mine." Hades said standing before the rest of the Olympians his arms crossed. Zeus paid his brothers no attention. One other god was fuming silently in the corner.

"My daughter was on there too." Zeus told them calmly. "I wouldn't have dared brought that plane down."

Everyone fell quiet and the gods watched the five young demigods; all of whom still had no idea of their godly heritage.

 _ **Spain**_

It lasted 3 days, the trip. The small group of five were walking down a near deserted part of the coastal town.

"I never thought Spain would be this nice." Mars smiled.

"Yeah, still can't help but worry over whether Rue is ever coming back or not." Kiara sighed.

"Hopefully were not stuck here, we might need to make a plan." Cecile suggested.

"We could go for lunch." The calm voice of Maia came unfazed by the precarious situation.

"No need to worry, children." A voice sharp caused them to stop. "We are here and we are hungry too." From the shadows came two woman, but they had two dragon tails instead of legs.

"Scythian Dracaenae..." Mars gasped the second before they all took off in a run. "Dragon women."

"More mythical creatures? I don't know how much more I can take." Kiara gasped as the running took more energy from her than it did from the others.

"Prepare my sisters, tonight we feast." The leading Scythian Dracaenae smiled.

"Run!" Cecil yelled two steps ahead of the others; the creatures followed dangerously close behind.

"Maia, your gods hate us!" Kiara yelled as they ran.

"Leave my gods out of this Kiara!" Maia replied even in danger she protected her beliefs.

"Then tell _them_ to tell _that_ to leave us alone!" Kiara gasped more with each step.

"It is probably the fates, not the gods. The fates spin the gods fate too." Maia told her, then tripped. Kiara stopped to help her. The Scythian Dracaenae's were too close to run any further.

"Damned Fates!" Kiara growled. Suddenly, the head dragon lady yelled in pain, her head rolled onto the floor. The teens watched as the body fell dissolving into a hideous yellow powder. Behind it stood Rue and another boy, but leading them was a boy with dark hair and sea like eyes. In his hands lay a beautiful sword that glittered in the Spanish sun. "Oh, thanks fates." Kiara sighed in relief.

"Come on you guys, there might be more around." Rue said, helping Maia and Kiara up. "And these are my friends, Grover and Percy. They are going to take us to America. "

"Finally." Mars smiled, the other teens nodded. "Wait America?!"

Percy took them all to a nice ship on the coast. As soon as everyone was on board, Percy started it up and they began the journey across the sea. Kiara gripped the railing.

"Where's the bathroom?" She asked

"First door on the second right turning..." Grover said, before anyone could ask why, Kiara raced off.

"I don't think she has her sea legs." Percy joined them.

"It's better than flying." Maia smiled. "I filled up two bags thanks to that storm."

"It wasn't that bad." Liz shrugged, she was the only one unfazed by the constant traveling.

"Well, have you told them Rue?" Percy asked turning to the girl.

"No..." Rue shook her head.

"Well, we'll holding a meeting after Kiara is feeling better." Percy went back to the Captain's cabin of the ship.

"Who is Percy?" Maia asked. "He seems just a little young to be captain of a ship."

"A well-known hero at Camp Half Blood. You'll hear all about it when you get there." Grover smiled, and hobbled after Percy.

"A hero? Greek creatures? I have a bad feeling about everything connected to this..." Cecil sighed.

"I think we all have a bad feeling about it." Liz nodded, the teens went to check out their rooms, Rue leading the way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That Night, everyone sat in the dining Hall of the ship. Kiara poked at her food, a pail green sheen on her face.

"So, what haven't you told us Rue?" Maia asked remembering the conversation.

"Oh, erm, Percy you're more qualified to tell them." Rue looked at him a slight panic in her eyes.

"You need to do this, or you will never be a protector. It will be fine, honest." Percy whispered to her, the teens watched unsure whether to trust them.

"Very well, what do you know about Greek gods and history?" Rue asked softly.

"A lot. We're the Greek Geeks." Liz smiled proudly.

"Why do you ask?" Kiara asked raising her head slowly lest the motion-sickness took over.

"Well..." Rue began before she was thrown out of her seat as the ship shook violently.

"Jesus Christ!" Kiara yelled as she fell of her chair also.

"What was that?" Percy growled, getting to his feet and rushing onto the deck, "Oh gods..." The teens, Rue and Grover joined him on deck.

"You have got to be kidding me..." Maia sighed.

"Now, we are dead." Kiara said, looking up.

"You know what that is?" Percy asked

"Greek Geek remember. That is a Scylla. Not very nice... It will pick us up like those claw machines for a snack." Kiara said morbidly.

"Yeah, should be guarding the sea of monsters. Guessed in sensed us, or…. it was sent to us." Percy took out a ball point pen. He uncapped it and it turned into a sword.

"Whoa!" Maia watched fascinated.

"A gift from my dad. We need to go full steam ahead. I'll keep it occupied!" Percy said, He got the Scylla's attention. Drawing it away, Maia joined her friends.

"Wish my dad would give me a weapon like that. It's so cool." She smiled thinking of her family back home, she wondered what her mother told the rest of her family about her disappearance. Her internal question was cut off by her friends voice.

"Yeah yeah, so how can we help?" Kiara said, her friends looked at her.

"I thought you were sea sick?" Cecil looked at her; she did look pail still.

"Well, can't think about that now! How many chances are we going to have to help fight a Scylla?" Kiara smiled weakly. "Be sides, it has six heads. We can each distract one. Instead of leaving Percy all six!"

"Great, but we have nothing to fight it with." Liz said, Kiara sat down to think and clear the last of the sickness from her head.

"Okay, what are you thinking about?" Maia asked

"Well, it was a tactic used in my little pony..." Kiara muttered thoughtfully. Her friends smirked that girl could find a way to make anything imaginary relevant in some way.

"What do we need?" Cecil asked willing to try anything.

"Anything you can throw." Kiara looked up. "If we spread ourselves across the deck, once we have their attention. " She smiled, a little deviously.

"Got it!" Her friends nodded. They rushed around finding random objects. Liz went down stairs and got some forks and knives. She shared them with Kiara, who just couldn't find her sea legs. They spilt up.

"Now!" Maia called, causing Percy to look up. The teens threw their objects. Each catching the attention of a different head. "Run!" She cheered, they all dodged as the heads attacked. Percy caught Maia's arm.

"What are you doing?!" He asked furiously.

"Kiara's plan. Duck!" She pulled him as a head flew passed.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?!" Percy demanded of her.

"Hey, worth a shot. Right?" Maia smiled. "Come on, we need to get that thing to follow one of use each. Go!" She pushed him backwards in the direction she needed him to run.

"Why, we can't kill it without alerting nearby monsters?" Percy asked.

"No, we saw it on a TV show. It won't kill it" Maia raced off at top speed.

"Seriously?" Percy called after her. He ducked as head attacked. "Great, my sister and her friends are nuts." Percy muttered, reading his blade and joined in.

A while later all six heads were tangled into a huge knot forcing the Scylla to leave the ship.

"It works!" Percy gasped in surprise. He looked at Kiara, who was queasy again. "It actually worked."

"I'll be in the bath room!" She said and ran below deck.

"That was fun!" Cecil laughed, the Satyrs and Percy watched the 4 demigods left standing.

"What TV show did Kiara get the idea from?" Percy asked

"My little Pony." Maia smiled. "I can't believe it worked as well as it did!" Percy looked at Grover and Rue. Both looked equally confused.

The teens slept soundly, well those who didn't suffer sea sickness did anyway. Rue paced up and down outside their rooms worriedly. Grover was driving the boat, whilst Percy sent an Iris message in the sea spray.

"Percy!" A blond girl smiled widely at him.

"Annabeth, is Chiron there?" Percy asked returning her smile for a second before becoming serious again.

"Here my boy, do you have them?" The ancient Centaur, and trainer of heroes, Chiron stood next to Annabeth.

"Yep, and I know for a fact one is my sister." Percy told them.

" How?" Annabeth asked

"This may sound weird, but she smells like the sea." Percy told them.

"You are on a boat Percy." Annabeth questioned.

"It was the same when I met her on land. Also she keeps sticking her head out the side of the boat to feel the sea spray and wave at the dolphins."

"A daughter of Poseidon, I have a feeling the other gods will not be too happy." Chiron shook his head.

"Yeah, another little problem. The oldest is just about a year younger than me." Percy said

"But, they shouldn't have survived that long, not without a guard of some sort." Annabeth looked at Chiron. "How is it possible? They could be too old to train..."

"Nonsense. Their parents will not be too please to leave them out for monsters. If you have been attacked twice, their blood is now a target. Take them home and they will not last. Hurry Percy, you must reach Long Island before Night tomorrow." Chiron told him.

"Sure, I'm sure my father would lend a hand in getting us there. Kiara may not like the speed, but it will get us their fast." Percy nodded. "I hope she doesn't pass out."

"Good luck." Chiron said and left. Annabeth smiled.

"See you tomorrow Percy." She blew him a kiss and smiled, the Iris message faded. Percy sighed and went to the railings.

"Father...Can you get us to Long Island Safely. I know it is far...but I must get these Demigods to camp..." Percy said, it had been so long since he asked anything from Poseidon. To his surprised, the boat began picking up speed, Percy smiled. "Thanks dad." He went to tell Grover and Rue about how soon they would reach Long Island.

Kiara stumbled on to the deck, she looked around. With a sigh, she leaned against the railings. She took a deep breath.

"Kiara!" Maia rushed next to her. "Are you okay?"

"Needed some air." Kiara sighed "and Rue pacing makes me nervous."

"Yeah, I wonder what has her so thoughtful." Maia leaned on the railing too. She looked at the sea below, whilst Kiara watched the sky.

"Aren't those the five birds we had a staring contest with?" Kiara muttered, Maia looked up. The Seagull, Eagle, Robin, Hawk and the Raven flew above. The tiny wings of the robin had him trailing behind but he looked more determined than the others.

"Yeah… Do you think they're following us." Maia said, almost in reply. The five birds looked down at them, Kiara and Maia jumped.

"Night!" They both raced down to their rooms. Percy came out, he was sure he heard something. He looked up, the birds had gone. He shrugged and re-joined Grover in the captain's cabin.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The sun rose slowly over the horizon and the boat swayed as it moved great speed in its sails. Four of the five teens sat eating breakfast. Maia and Kiara told their friends about the five birds that seemed to be following them. There didn't seem to be another explanation to why a Seagull, an Eagle, a Robin, a Hawk and a Raven were crossing the Pacific Ocean.

"That's creepy." Cecil stated bluntly.

"What is?" Percy joined them nodding to all the faces that turned to his.

"Nothing." Maia replied not meeting his eyes, opting to look out the port hole instead. "How long is this trip going to take?"

"Hopefully, we'll get there by the end of the day." Percy said with a smile before lowering his voice to a barely audible mutter. "As long as my dad can keep this fast tide for us."

"Huh?" They looked at him, they couldn't have possible heard that right.

"Never mind." Percy smiled; the falseness of it was blatant.

"Well, no more monsters…Right?" Kiara asked, by the look of her face, it was obvious she couldn't take any more of the swaying boat or the bloodthirsty monsters.

"If we're lucky." Percy nodded seeming quite distressed.

"Good. But, I've been thinking…" Mars began ignoring Percy.

"We've been thinking." Liz corrected.

"We've been thinking, if those Stymphalion birds and that Scythian Dracaenae are real. Are other creatures? Like the Furies?" Mars asked excitement in her voice.

"Or the Minotaur?" Kiara added not quite mirroring her friends' joy.

"Or the-" Maia began.

"Yeah, they're real." Percy sighed, rolling his eyes at the group. Liz was now stuffing her face and Cecil was pulling more food to his plate. Kiara stuck to drinking tea in hopes she wouldn't puke.

"Wow… the world is even more dangerous than we thought." Maia muttered poring lemon juice and honey all over her waffles.

"That's not even the half of it." Percy mumbled mostly to himself, drowning his pancakes in syrup before tucking in.

The morning passed peacefully, the teens relaxed on deck. Well, Kiara relaxed as much as she could taking her sea sickness into account.

"Next time, you guys take the boat. I'll catch a plane." Kiara groaned, she curled up, her back against the railing as she covered her mouth.

"Yeah, then we'll get a letter saying you died in some freak storm." Maia said looking up at the still grey sky.

Rue seemed content that the small group were safe so she joined Percy and Grover in the main cabin.

"Totally…" Kiara sighed, she looked up. "Guys…" They looked too. The five birds dived out of the clouds and began flying alongside the boat. The little robin was beating its wings as if it was a humming bird.

"They hide when Percy, Grover or Rue is with us." Maia observed leaning her stomach on the railing.

"I wonder what they want…" Liz muttered. The Eagle screeched and they vanished into the clouds again.

"What's wrong?" Grover asked looking up to where the group were looking.

"Just cloud watching, the waves are just too similar too each other." Cecil replied, he was a bad lire but Grover seemed to buy it.

"Oh." Grover sat on a chair. The teens looked at each other, Mars stood up and walked so she was next to Maia. Liz scooted across so she was next to Kiara.

Maia held the railing and looked down into the waves, she smiled for a moment before her face fell. "Um…" Maia looked down feeling the boats every tiny movement.

"Maia?" Liz asked craning her head.

"I don't mean to alarm anyone but…it seems something is below us…" Maia spoke slowly and carefully as Grover rushed over. They all looked down into the darkened water; water that was crystal clear a moment ago. Grover's face paled slightly.

"Percy get us outta here! There's a MonstAAGGHHH!" Grover yelled, the ship was thrown up into the air. They crashed into the shallow water of a pebble beach, the ship smashing into pieces on one side. The teen spat out mouthfuls of salt water; as Percy and Rue crawled from the broken hull of the boat.

Percy was the first to get to his feet lifting Maia up after him, Grover followed suit pulling Rue and Liz so that they were vertical again.

"What the…" Rue gasped, she turned to the ocean to see the huge monster pulling itself out of the water.

"HYDRA!" Maia yelled feeling an odd mix of excitement and mortal terror.

"We are a few miles away from camp…We need to hurry. RUN!" Percy told them, leading them all at a sprint through a path only he seemed to see.

Kiara soon found herself out of breath, she took something from her pocket and breathed it in twice. Maia looked at her worriedly, but Kiara waved he off. There was sudden roar stopping the entire group cold in their tracks. Standing before them was a huge stocky monster with flaming eyes.

"Chimera." Cecil whispered.

"A Real Chimera!" Liz gasped her eyes ablaze in amazement. The Chimera had the head of a lion and the head of a goat and on the end of its tail was the head of snake. Its skin was a mix of plated scales and fur.

"Rue, Grover, get them to camp. I'll hold it off!" Percy drew his pen; it grew into the sword once more.

"I really need a weapon like that." Maia muttered wishfully. Rue and Grover began to run ahead, yelling at the teens to follow.

Cecil tuned in preparation to follow but the rest remained in place watching Percy fight.

All five of them shared a look and nodded as a silent idea forming between them. Mars tuned smoothly sweeping up a piece of metal from the side of the road; Maia picked up a stick and quickly sharpened the end with a stone. Kiara picked up a handful of small stones and other similar objects. Liz and Cecil looked around haplessly for anything they could use for a weapon.

"Hey Chimera!" Mars yelled. The goat's head turned to her. It was too late. Mars slapped the head with her makeshift sword as Maia than poked it with her sharp stick. Blood gushed from the left side of its face.

"Hey, Maia, can I have your sharp stick?" Liz asked reaching her hand out.

"Get your own sharp stick!" Maia replied throwing the sharp stick she was aiming for the lion, but the badly balanced stick entered the goats' eye instead.

"Why didn't you let me have it if you were just going to throw it away?!" Liz demanded, her joking tone seemed quite out of place in the current situation.

Kiara stood to the side, she threw she small objects, catching the snake so its head batted this way and that with the force of the blows. It hissed annoyed, but it couldn't get close to anyone. Percy, Maia and Mars occupied the Lion and goat keeping it in place.

Suddenly Liz did something that none of them had even thought of. It was an idea so bizarre, so cleaver, so obvious that not even Percy, Grover or Rue had even thought of it. "HELLLP!"

Suddenly as if out of nowhere five birds soared down from the heavens. The Eagle began clawing at the lions eyes, the hawk gripped the snakes head in its claws, the seagull and the raven clawed at the goats head. The Chimera thrashed and fought as the little robin pecked at its feet.

For a moment everyone was still.

"Oh thank the gods." Percy exclaimed.

"How, Why, What?!" Grover moved his hands at the scene before him.

"Don't question it. RUN!" Percy grabbed Maia and Kiara by the wrists as Grover grabbed Liz and Rue grabbed Cecil.

Mars tossed her piece of metal at the monster and followed in the hasty exit.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Running up over the hill at top speed they finally passed into the camp. The rain that had been pounding down, soaking them through seemed to stop immediately as they got to the top.

A tall blond girl, who had been waiting on the other side of the hill, ran and hugged Percy ignoring the others; Maia watched the exchange with interest. Kiara nudged her friend with a shake of her head before letting herself collapse into a sitting position on the floor.

"I am now dead." Kiara groaned melodramatically as she lay down on the dry grass; Mars laughed..

They all looked up as they heard the Centaur approaching.

"Good work you three." He said smiling over at Percy, Grover and Rue; though he focused on the latter he seemed quite proud of them all.

"Thanks Chiron." Percy nodded over to Grover and Rue.

" _Chiron?_ " Kiara sat up and everyone turned to look at her. "As in son of Kronos? Trainer of the great heroes? Chiron?"

"The very same." Chiron agreed, seeming a annoyed at being confronted with the name of his father.

"That is soooo cool!" Kiara smiled and her friends shook their heads at her.

"Percy, Annabeth, you may go. Grover, Rue you two as well." Chiron dismissed before turning to the others. "You five need to follow me." Chiron showed the around camp. He gave the grand tour explaining rules and history's on the way. He seemed quite annoyed with the fact that most of the things he was saying were constantly being added to by the five, however they all hung on to his every word and were only providing their information in hopes of impressing the Centaur.

They were followed throughout the camp by hordes of curious eyes. They ended up meeting Nico, the son of Hades. He and Mars seemed to get along pretty well; sharing a morbid personality. About half way through the tour they were forced to drag a star struck Maia away from the Hecate cabin, after Chiron refused to let her stay there. The little Pagan girl idolised both the goddess and now her children.

That night after the five friends had been placed in Hermes cabin 11; they discovered that when demigods first arrive at Camp they are always placed in the Hermes cabin. The god of travellers was happy to open his cabin to all. However they had been assured by a very annoyed Percy Jackson that they would be claimed by dinner; otherwise the son of Poseidon would be sending a pile strongly worded letters up to Olympus.

That evening at dinner the five teens were stood in front of the camp as everyone else stat down. Out of all the tables; only one lay empty but many had very few people around them, Hermes table was the one with the most people around it. Percy and Nico both sat alone at tables near each other they both smiled over reassuringly, as if it would help them feel less nervous.

"This reminds me of P.E." Liz commented as they waited, not bothering to lower her voice so that everyone could hear her. "Picking teams for sports."

"I hope not." Keira complained in a much quieter tone than her friend. "I'm always picked last."

"What happens when a god claims a kid?" Maia whispered to Kiara who was the only one standing next to her.

Kiara shrugged. "No idea… wonder who my parent is?" Kiara answered just a quietly.

"Right on time." Chiron smiled from his placed before the children, or at least to him they were children.

"Huh?" The teens jumped as Cabin 11 erupted with cheers; they were watching Liz. A sort of hologram hovered above her head in the image of a staff with two snakes wound around it. It spun in the air for a moment before disappearing.

"A Caduceus... The symbol of Hermes..." Mars muttered nodding to the girl beside her.

"Determined." Chiron nodded as Liz ran over to join her newly discovered half siblings. "Elizabeth Jäger, daughter of Hermes, god of travellers, merchants and thieves."

"Sweet." Liz commented as one of the older Hermes girls put her arm around her new sister. Hermes was a cabin that had a slight gender unbalance; and the trickster girls had to be on their toes to outwit their brothers.

The other tables watched the remaining four excitedly. Nothing. It was at this time that Mr D walked passed heading to his table. He seemed to not notice them as he sipped a can of diet coke. As he passed, he pointed the coke can at Cecil carelessly.

"Mine." He said, clearly not noticing the surprise on everyone's face as he continued walking. Pollux the only other son of Dionysus motioned for Cecil to come join him. Pollux was the only surviving son of Mr D whose twin brother died in the war against Kronos, the king of the Titans.

Maia, Kiara and Mars looked at the area above their heads; a feat that would cause them neck pain later as they waited but nothing happened.

"They're not being claimed..." Someone said loudly.

"They promised to claim every child they have." Percy said loudly with clear annoyance in his voice.

"We we'll just leave it another day, maybe they just forgot the gods are very busy after all. You three will stay with Cabin 11." Chiron told them. They nodded and half-heartedly joined the Hermes table; who were very happy to welcome them.

 _Olympus_

 _Zeus, Poseidon and Hades were still arguing, this time however Zeus was playing the ship crash to his own advantage._

" _That was not my fault Brother, how was I supposed to know that the Hydra was loose."_

" _You Three!" Athena shouted, the goddess of wisdom could also claim reason and common sense which were rarity's among the god. "Why have you not claimed your children? I do not think Percy Jackson will be too pleased about breaking your promise, so soon as well." Athena told them, the three major gods stopped. The rest of Olympus mentally sighed in relief._

 _They looked down to see all the children of the gods, settling down for bed._

 _"We will just have to claim them tomorrow." Zeus said turning away. "Before Percy Jackson can complain."_

 _Sadly at that moment Hermes arrived with a pile of letters, all of them from Percy Jackson. Zeus took his letter turning to his brother who was cringing at the words in his letter. Well Percy knew which one was his._

Camp Half-Blood.

The next day being the first official day at Camp Half-Blood.

Capture the flag. Ares, Athena, Hades and Poseidon Vs Hermes, Apollo, Hephaestus and Hecate.

The trio were suited up in armour alongside the rest of the Hermes cabin. Mars held a basic longsword blade, Maia a short spear and Kiara chose several small knives. Will Solstice was the designated captain and chose to give the unclaimed three the job of guarding the flag as he had no idea what their fighting skill was like.

It turned out that for most of the game; guarding the flag was a boring task. Maia threw small pebbles into a small brook, as the sound of swords against swords echoed in the distance.

"Well, this is ...fun." Kiara sighed as she debated whether or not to sit down.

"Well, it's more fun at college." Mars shrugged.

"They made the newbies stay?" A voice sneered as seven other teens came from the forest.

"Ares kids, right?" Maia asked straightening her stance.

"Right, the god of War." They readied their weapons. "Give us the flag, or we'll flatten you."

"Well since you asked so nicely- Never!" Kiara growled.

"Have it your way." The boy, who seemed to be the leader of this small band, made a motion and the group split up. Three went towards Maia; She fought them off using her spear as if it was a staff but the Ares children were skilled fighters and drove her back relentlessly. They pushed her all the way down the hill next to the brook. She almost slipped into it; only getting her foot wet and now on a flat surface she was finally able to keep them at bay.

Another three attacked Mars, who ran head on to meet them, her face was like that of a small child's at Christmas; she was having so much fun. The three Ares kids quickly acquired many small cuts and gashes along with sore spots that were bound to bruise.

The leader attacked Kiara, who he noticed had a hard time using the knives. Kiara knife scraped across her opponents armour, he cried out as is he had been electrocuted. The three fighting Mars made a hasty retreat as the ones that had fought Maia had gotten mysteriously drenched.

"We got the flag!" Will yelled, running into the safe zone. He had in fact ran directly passed an invisible Hades who had been wearing his helm of darkness. Hades and both his brothers had watched the match with great interest.

Maia, Mars and Kiara cheered weakly. Kiara herself collapsed on the floor gasping for air.

"Zeus, Poseidon, Hades…?" Chiron said, only then did everyone notice the three gods who stood just to the side behind the three teens. In reply the gods gave a small nod, the whole camp gasped turning to the three children.

It was only after they returned to their senses that the camp began to bow with the exception of Percy who was smiling and Nico who looked like he had been slapped in the face.

"What's everyone doing?" Kiara asked now standing once more with the help of Mars' shoulder.

"Oh my…" Mars gaped looking above her head causing her friends to both look up as well. Above Maia was a glowing green trident, above Kiara was a lightning bolt and above Mars was an image of the helm of darkness.

"All hail, Maia Redfern daughter of Poseidon, all hail Mars Draco daughter of Hades, and All hail Kiara Everhart daughter of Zeus." Chiron said with a slightly dazed expression, the three teens had no idea how to react.

The three gods took their youngest children to join and Chiron and Mr D in the big house to Mr Ds' great disapproval.

"So, why exactly did everyone bow to us?" Mars asked, what she supposed was her cousin. "Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"The three main gods, Mars. Zeus, Poseidon and Hades; Sky, Sea, Underworld." Kiara replied rolling her eyes at her new found relative. "Although, I heard you made a promise of the river Styx not to have any more kids."

"That is true." Zeus nodded speaking slowly with a hint of what may have been embarrassment.

"But you broke it?" Maia asked, the gods said nothing. Maia sighed and decided to ask another question that was on her mind. "Why did you want to speak with us anyway, I thought Gods were forbidden to see their children?"

"Well, you three are special." Hades said.

"As in Percy Jackson-special, or as in we-are-children-of-the-big-three-special?" Kiara asked having heard Percy's story already; the demi-gods took any opportunity to tell that one.

"More like ancient-prophecy-that-could-mean-the-end-of-the-world-special." Poseidon answered smiling over the fact that it was once again one of his children who could potentially save or destroy the world.

"The world's going to end?" Mars asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Not if you do your job properly." Hades told her in a reprimanding manor, Mars sat back pouting to herself.

"So, by ancient, how old do you mean… exactly?" Maia asked.

"The prophecy was made by the oracle shortly after we defeated our father." Zeus explained.

"I didn't think it would be 'that' old." Kiara admitted. "What does it say anyway?"

"Here." Zeus handed over an ancient scroll to Kiara. She opened it. Maia and Mars looked at it too.

"Trinity of the midlands, Trinity of the three.

Three Daughters of Olympus, Three Children of the three.

To Battle a great evil and only they can see.

Wielding magic from the oceans, Power from the sky,

Enchantments from the world not mortal 'live dare go.

On the brightest solstice on the shortest night,

Brothers, sisters and cousins must now unite.

Find a trickster on their left and a farmer on their right,

The trinity seeks to find their right underneath the waning light.

On the brightest solstice on the longest night,

Parents, sons and Daughters ever now unite."

"That is a lot of 'three's" Mars stated.

"Three is a very powerful number, three fates, three of us, three of you." Poseidon explained.

"So, this means us?" Maia asked.

"You are the only trio of our children to be all daughters." Hades said.

"We thought it would be Thalia and Bianca but then I had Percy. That turned out to be a whole different apocalypse."

"Oh." Kiara was rereading the prophecy.

"You okay?" Maia asked.

"Only they can see…" Kiara repeated, she looked at her friends. "If no one else can see it, we'll have to deal with it alone…"

"We can do it; we're practically sisters right!" Maia pulled the two of them into a hug; Mars wriggled in an attempt to get free.

"We must get back to Olympus, you will find gifts in your cabins." Zeus said turning to his brothers.

The girls were instructed to close their eyes and when they looked back the gods were gone. After a moment Mr D got Chiron to dismiss them.

"Let's find out what we got!" Mars grinned as she and Maia raced down to their new cabins. Kiara however looked back at the house thinking of the prophecy that had been read inside.


	6. Chapter 6

_Don'tJudgeMyImagination1234 – I am honoured that you feel that way, Hope you enjoy what we have planned for them._

Chapter 6

Kiara collected her bag from the Hermes cabin, before heading to Zeus' cabin. She trekked past the rest of the cabins; people watched her for a moment before heading back to their regular activities. Since the arrival of Percy, Thalia and Nico the buzz of having big three children had died down slightly.

Cabin 1 was the closest to the big house and just opposite Poseidon's cabin. She stalled before entering her new home. According to Conner Stoll, she had two half siblings, Thalia and Jason Grace, who were related to each other by their mother also. Jason was with the Roman version of Camp Half-Blood and Thalia was a Huntress of Artemis, so she would usually have the cabin to herself, unlike Maia and Mars who had to share with Nico and Percy.

When she entered with her bags- however they had actually got to the camp- Kiara closed the cabin door with her shoulder and took in the room. The celling was high and the room looked much larger than it did on the outside. There were two beds on the east and west wall; they were made of a soft coloured wood with high headboards. On the celling hung a hammock but Kiara had no idea how anyone would get up there. There were three large wardrobes on the wall opposite the door and seats facing the window, where she had expected Jason's bed to be.

On the east bed sat three packages. On top of the largest was a letter signed to her... Kiara opened it, the writing was pure gold.

' _Dearest Kiara,_

 _I have waited for your arrival at Camp Half-Blood for a long time. Here I am sure, you will be safe; as children of the big three have a stronger scent than other demigods._

 _In these packages, is a weapon made for the daughter of the prophecy. It is made from Celestial gold and forged alongside my very own master bolt._

 _Furthermore, like Thalia and Jason, you have a daily allowance of 20 lightning bolts. But, as you are connected to a dangerous Prophecy, I will allow you 10 emergency bolts. Use them well._

 _Lord Zeus_

 _Postscript – Do not tell Thalia or Jason about the emergency bolts. I do not want to be accused of favouritism._

Kiara grinned, a daily allowance of 20 lightning bolts. Her eyes then fell on the wrapped weapon; she carefully began to remove their wrapping.

The first was a bow; however instead of the typical wooden handle that most people would expect, there sat two pure gold eagle wings. Where the two wings met was a light blue gem that as she moved it changed colours in the light. She held her hand just underneath this stone as if she was about to fire the bow finding it was lighter than the usual wooden ones. She ran her finger down the string which was a single strand of golden thread. Kiara decided to test out the strength of this gold string with the jewellery cutters she had stolen from Mars' many hours previously. Now, she would have to find a way to explain to her friend why she had them and how she broke them – She couldn't very well blame the bow.

She stored the wire cutters under her bed and moved on to the second package. The second package held were a series of Arrows, the gold arrow head had a body of a streamlined both of lightning an eagle feather tail. The last was a quiver for the arrows, there was a note on it, in the same gold writing.

 _Just touch the golden eagle pin to turn into a backpack and vice versa. This will look less conspicuous._

Kiara smiled "This is so cool!" Behind her came the slight creaking of the door; Kiara turned as the wooden door softly connected with the wall behind it.

Maia stood alone in Poseidon's cabin. The sweet smell of the sea washed around the room filling the girl with the most comfortable feeling she had ever felt. The room looked as if it had been built from the remains of broken ships but it was sturdy. Two desks sat in the one corner and a lovely little fountain sat in the other. The fountain looked a little funny as if it had been broken at one point but was fully functional once more. On the left side of the room sat one set of bunk beds and on the right sat a neat little single bed. The sheets were white and blue but the beds looked as if they had been made of drift wood.

Maia noticed that a very long parcel and a letter sat on the single bed; so she assumed this bed was hers. She picked up the letter, it was writing in blue.

 _Maia,_

 _I hope you find your time Camp Half-Blood enjoyable and that you learn a lot here. Your brother will be will be more than happy to help you out if you need anything. As my daughter there is one thing you must know- if you are not already aware - water is your friend and greatest ally. It will heal you and aid you if ever you need it._

 _As for the parcel, it was a weapon made for you alongside my Trident. I hope you find it useful as you did that spear earlier, I must say I was quite impressed. I promise you'll have no problem with handling this one- Her name is Tempest._

 _Your father;_

 _Poseidon_

Maia carefully unwrapped the parcel with unyielding anticipation. "A stick…" She muttered with a mix of both humour and joy.

It was Spear; a very beautiful Spear about the same length as her arm. The spear head was made from a Smokey white crystal that had been carved till it was razor sharp. The spear head was about four inches long and curved sharply to the right like a dagger. The top part of the stick was winding and held the spear head tightly in place. Just under this part was where the spear smoothed out; between these two parts was a silver band which held a light blue gem. The length of the spear had letters running down it, reading Tempest in Greek, until it reached the sharpened tip at the end.

She weighed the weapon in her hand feeling the strength in the wood. She waved it around as if it was a staff; which if they weren't so heavy would have been a better weapon for her.

"Are you Okay in here?" Percy poked his head around the door.

"Yep." Maia nodded dropping her spear on the bed.

"Well, I have someone here who wants to meet you." Percy smiled. Maia looked confused but followed him; she hadn't even left the cabin before she was being crushed in a hug.

"Sister!" A happy voice cried.

Mars looked around her new bedroom; her new home. The walls were painted black and the windows were dimmed. There were candles on the walls but they gave of very little light. Mars liked how the darkness made her feel secure. She tossed her small bag onto one of the two beds and picked up the letter that was next to a box.

 _To Mars, my daughter._

 _I have made this sword for you, use it well. Don't go killing mortals without my consent; I will ground you if you do. Have fun._

 _Had_

 _Da_

 _Your Fat_

 _God of the_

 _King of the_

 _X_

Mars burst out laughing, closing the letter. "My dad's so adorable…" As soon as the words were out of her mouth the ground began to shake. "Sorry!" She added hastily, feeling foolish talking to something she couldn't see. The ground settled and Mars relaxed.

She unwrapped the box to reveal her sword. It was a pure black blade; the handle had two dragon wings and horns leading to the blade. On the end of the hilt sat a jet black gem but seemed to turn red when the little light in the room hit it just right.

"Awesome." She grinned, swinging the sword in a curved motion; as if she was removing someone's head. As she spun around the edge of the blade skimmed the chest of the only other person in the room, pulling a single thread from the t-shirt.

"Hi." Nico nodded not reacting at all.

"Hi- Nico was it."

Nico nodded again as a bel rang. "Umm, guess its dinner."

"Already?" Mars asked, but she smiled and followed her brother. She kept hold of her sword, she had a feeling it would not allow her to part with it anyway.

There was a friendly atmosphere as everyone sat down for Dinner. Mars sat opposite Nico facing Kiara who sat alone. Maia was sat between Percy and her baby cyclops brother Tyson. Mars and Nico were comparing the strength of their blades and Maia was setting some ground rules out to her brothers; she demanded they get permission before hugging her in the future, being gentle enough not to upset her brother.

Kiara was the first to notice the group of woman climbing over the hill towards the camp. From the inside of the group came the only man among them; Jason Grace came over with his sister Thalia. The Hunters of Artemis had arrived as the goddess herself was curious about the three new demi-gods and their place in prophesy.

Thalia and Jason sat down beside Kiara introducing themselves as the girls at the Artemis table glared at their lost lieutenant. Artemis came and placed herself between Kiara and Thalia and smiled at the youngest.

"I've heard about that bow, but first time I have ever seen it in person." Artemis nodded at the Bow. "It's quite marvellous."

"Sister." Mr D stood beside the Zeus table glaring at the goddess. "If you intend to stay at my camp you know you that you're not supposed to be-"

"Dionysus." The maiden goddess spoke slowly as if to a young child and not an immortal god. "You know Lord Zeus is my father- I have every right to sit here."

"Arte-"

"Dionysus please- either leave or go and fetch me a glass of win- oh wait never mind." The goddess smiled cruelly at her brother, even the gods weren't immune to sibling rivalry.

"On your own head sister." Mr D stormed off towards his table leaving the goddess in a fit of giggles.

"Oh don't mind him." She told the demi-gods. "He's just mad that Athena is still the favourite. Now darling how about I tell you the story behind that bow of yours, fascinating it is."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After a singsong at the campfire, the demigods headed to bed. Kiara, Jason and Thalia sat up talking in the Zeus cabin; Maia, Tyson and Percy went straight sleep; and Nico was secretly teaching Mars how to raise the dead.

The Zeus cabin woke up early that morning- or at least those of the female persuasion did. Thalia tried to call up to Jason to try and get him to wake up. When this didn't work Kiara got out an arrow and began poking him in the back with it; he complained but stayed rooted to his hammock. Kiara shot Thalia an evil grin before sending one of her lightning bolts through the arrow. Jason was well and truly awake as he screamed and shot of the bed falling with a thud on the floor leaving his sisters in giggles.

Mars and Nico were already awake when they met the Zeus girl outside; they didn't seem happy about being awake but they joined the girls to talk.

In the Poseidon cabin, Percy was trying to wake Maia. He was having no luck, he got a bucket of sea water and stood at the edge of her bed. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes to pray. He held the bucket over Maia's head and tilted his hands...

"So, what do you think we'll-" Mars began but was cut off by a banshee like scream. The whole camp turned to see Percy running at full speed away from his cabin; looking more scared than anyone had ever seen him. Less than two seconds later a soaked Maia slammed the Poseidon cabin door open yelling bloody murder at her brother as she chased him across the cabin in her 'little mermaid' pyjamas.

Jason came out of his cabin and joined in the laughter at Percy's misfortune. The laughing subsided as Maia relinquished her chase and went back into her cabin to change.

At breakfast, whilst Percy was showing Maia the joy of blue pancakes to try and pacify her after the rude wake up call, Annabeth gave Thalia a book she had asked for the last time she was at camp. Kiara looked over at the page and frowned. "What the hell is this?"

"Harry Potter." Thalia shrugged. "You're from England aren't you- haven't you heard of it?"

"I've read it, but…what language is it?"

"Greek- it's really hard to get modern books in Greek but Annabeth is like the local dealer."

"Why don't you just read in English…" She stopped and realised exactly what she had just said. "Not that I'm not impressed with leaning a second language. It just seems a lot more work."

Thalia just looked at Kiara and frowned for a moment. "How did you read it- they're not easy books?"

"I've read harder." She shrugged.

"In English?"

"Of course in English. Why what's wrong?"

"You do realise that everyone here is dyslexic right?"

"Dyslexic- well no but I'm not."

"All Demi-gods are dyslexic Kiara."

"No I'm not dyslexic- I can read just fine." Thalia thrust the book into Kiara's hand. "What?"

"Read the first page."

"Wh-"

"Just the first sentence." Kiara looked at the page and squinted- the words were pulsing and moving about making it impossible to read. "You can't can you?" She said softly.

It didn't take long for news to spread and most of the camp was silently laughing at Kiara. A demigod, a daughter of Zeus no less, whos mind was not hard wired for ancient greek.

Artemis cast a sorrowful gaze at her sister, Mars looked like she was about to murder the whole camp and Maia...well, she was in an even bigger mood now than she was first thing.

"Silence!" Chiron called, the campers fell quiet. Chiron looked at Mr. D forcing him to speak with his glare.

"She'll have more time to train." Mr. D sounded very bored. "We're not going to bother teaching her Greek if she quite obviously cannot."

"Very well, Kiara. Meet me at the arena." Chiron said, Kiara nodded, but she didn't look to happy. After breakfast, Kiars and her friends had to part, Thalia whispered something to Artemis who nodded with a smile.

"So, you can keep those books, I have several of them." Annabeth smiled. "See if you can finish them as fast as I did." She had been teaching Maia and Mars, along with some of the younger demi-gods, ancient Greek.

"Thanks!" Maia put the book away happy- she enjoyed reading but always found it hard.

"My sword's Greek name is Το σπαθί των νεκρών δράκου" Mars said, looking at her stygian iron blade.

"Wow..." Maia looked at her weapon before lifting out her own. "Θύελλα is mine" Suddenly there was a smash, one of Kiara's arrows embedded itself into Mars' book that sat on the desk. Its spark set the book a light and the fire grew rabidly.

"Oh gods!" Annabeth gasped, even with Maia's work they had to get Percy to put out the fire, they then rushed to the arena. Many campers were already gathered there, as an angry Mr. D was speaking to her.

"Oh dear." Maia said, they couldn't hear what was being said. But Kiara nodded, notching an Arrow, she carefully pulled back the string, sparks flickered between her fingers. As she released the arrow, lightning flee from it. When it hit the target, the sparks caused it to catch fire; Kiara winced and looked up at Mr. D, who just nodded.

"Tiffany Green!" Mr. D called out facing the girl he was talking to.

"Thalia Grace, sir." Thalia stood, she had been watching with the huntress'.

"Seeing how you and Katie..." Mr D began.

"Kiara..." Kiara corrected rolling her eyes.

"...have a lot in common; I want you to test her, using only your born skills. No weapons." Mr. D requested but left little room for argument. Thalia looked worried, but after a nod from Artemis, she went down to stand beside her sister.

"I hope Thalia doesn't fight to hard." Maia sat down near Clarisse, daughter of Ares.

"I do!" Clarisse smiled. "I bet Zeus will be cheering Thalia on too!"

"Well, Thalia has an unfair advantage, Kiara's asthmatic she can't run well..." Mars grimace; she had decided that she was gong to hate every child of Ares after her first capture the flag. Everyone jumped as Lightning suddenly flashed as Thalia and Kiara clashed.

"A non-dyslexic, asthmatic demigod? She doesn't stand a chance!" Clarisse laughed, a huge flashed caused everyone to duck. Maia peeked out to see Kiara standing in the middle of a huge scorch mark; Thalia was just picking herself up from the ground.

"Wow..." Mars looked around; everyone was just looking at Kiara shocked at what this anomaly girl could do.

"I am so sorry..." Kiara told Thalia.

"Its fine, you're pretty strong for someone who hasn't long discovered they're a demigod." Thalia stood smiling as she brushed herself off. She vowed to never go easy on her sister again- she would barely stand a chance either way.

"Perry Jones and Mary Reeding." Mr. D called.

Percy tapped Maia's shoulder. "He means us." He said, the children of Poseidon and the daughters of Zeus swapped places.

"That means you and Nico are next." Thalia told Mars.

"Next to fight? Thats hardly fair. Two children of Hades. " Nico sat next to Mars, Will sat next to him.

"That should be enlightening." Will smirked. Kiara and Thalia giggled.

"That's for sure " Thalia nodded, they looked back to Percy and Maia.

"This will be fun too. Maia, fighting?" Mars smirked.

"Hey you saw her this morning- I bet fish boy is pissing himself." Clarisse grinned down waiting to see Percy's ass handed to him.

"That was a fluke she's usually really calm." Kiara defended her friend.

"Yeah. Percy is usually calm too. But he can be really scary when angry." Jason said, joining them with Annabeth.

"What do you mean?" Kiara asked.

"Well, we were on a flying ship once and he got so angry the pipes burst. Took ages for Leo to fix them again." Annabeth smiled "No one had ever seen Percy like that before. I am guessing that's what all children of Poseidon are like. Calm like the sea, but at times...stormy."

"Wait, can our personality really be explained by our parents?" Kiara asked her.

"I think so, many campers have simular traits to their parents godly power." Annabeth nodded. Percy and Maia had begun. They slashed at each other with water from the buckets that had been placed on the outside of the ring. The sharp liquid did cut each of them however they were basically just having a very dangerous water fight.

Even though Maia was taking out all her anger at her brother the fight took to long and ended without a winner.

Nico and Mars took their places as the sea siblings needed to go dry off. Everyone knew when this third fight began as skeletons rose up from the ground.

"Zombie wars!" Clarisse grinned- she enjoyed a good fight more than most.

"I don't see how they can choose a winner in this fight." Jason muttered.

"I agreed. They're not actually fighting." Kiara said.

"I guess whoever's zombies are left." Annabeth said.

"How can you tell them apart? They look the same." Will asked. They all looked at each other.

"These fights have been pointless. What have we learnt from them?" Kiara frowned

"That every cabin will want you on their team for capture the flag." Annabeth smiled.

"I'll only play if I am against the Ares Cabin...technically, aren't I mostly everyone's Aunt?" Kiara looked at Annabeth. She opened her mouth to reply, but stopped.

Will chuckled. "Yep." He nodded. They turned back as Nico's zombies beat Mars' zombies. The fight had ended even though nether sibling had moved at all.

Everyone came together as the campers headed to lunch, talking about the fights.

"I am totally from the southern water tribe!" Maia jump Mars and Kiara, wrapping her arms around their necks. "I'm basically Katara."

"And I am a very good lightning bender." Kiara smirked and Mars shook her head. "And hasn't Katara got darker skin then you?"

"Shut up!" Maia pouted, her friends laughed.

"Later, we will be having another capture the flag match. If Mr D. will let us. Campers Verse the hunters." Annabeth smiled. "Though we will have to leave some people out."

"Seems we'll be against you sister." Jason smirked at Thalia.

"Yeah, good luck beating us." Thalia replied.

Kiara was helping Maia into her armour as her chest plate refused to stay in place; Mars was already ready. She swung her blade around as if she was already in the thick of battle. Once the chest plate was secured Maia lifted up her spear lovingly and gave a test thrust. Kiara swung her quiver over her back, gripping her bow. Annabeth looked at them with a proud nod as Cecil and Liz rushed by with their cabin mates.

Like always, Annabeth had a plan...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Please let us win this time.

"Guard duty, again?" Mars hissed angrily, she was hiding in the shadows of the trees, Kiara sat in the tree shaking her head. Maia was by the river, they could all see the flag.

"Hey, we are the best guards. besides, you know Annabeth's plan." Maia said

"How do we know it will work?" Mars sighed

"She's the daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy." Maia replied.

"Oh, right " Mars stopped moaning. Kiara smiled, her eyes on the woods. "Can you see anything yet?"

"Nope." Kiara answered, suddenly a spout of water came from the woods. "That was the signal. Maia, Mars, you're up " Kiara looked down at them. They nodded, Maia took control of the water around her. Mars run to hide behind a rock close to the flag. Kiara pulled out an arrow, and aimed at a gap through the tree trunks.

"Any sight yet, Kiara?" A male from the Athena cabin asked, he joined the base of Kiara's tree.

"No..." Kiara shook her head, her stormy eyes never wavered from the gap between the trunks. "They're coming..." Maia grinned, reading the water around her, Mars summoned a small number of skeletons. Kiara released an arrow, it embedding in a tree trunk. She climbed down from the tree and hid witht he athena boy. "It's up to you guys now." She nodded to her friends. 6 hunteress came from the trees. One was holding my arrow, Thalia was leading them.

"No ones here..." Thalia whispered

"That arrow came from one of those trees." Another huntress replied. "They must be somewhere near here..." Kiara gave Maia thumbs up. Maia willed the water from the river and it swept up the huntress'. Maia returned the water to the rived, she pointed her spear at the huntresss, Mars came forward and stood in front of the flag, her small army of skeletons stood beside her. Kiara remained hiding, she readied another arrow. The Athena boy, knelt next to Kiara watching silently.

"An ambush? I didn't think you campers were able to formulate such a plan." One of the the huntress smirked, The athena had to by pushed down by Kiara, just stop him attacking.

"Stick to the plan." She hissed quietly. He glared at the huntress, Maia smirked.

"Well, we do have the chirldren of Athena, there is no one at camp wiser." Mars said

"Minus Chiron." Maia added

"They haven't beat us before!" A huntress smirked, The athena boy nodded to Kiara, she pulled back the bow string, aiming at the tree near them, she released the arrow. At least one of the girls was electrocuted. and Thus the battle for the flag began.

Kiara ended up running out of arrows, and the Athena boy had to take her place as she tried to collect her arrows once more. Maia was trying to keep the huntresses at bay with her spear. Mars was having a harder time, everytime a skeleton was destoryed she had to fight then off more huntress. Just as Thalia reached for the flag, a loud cheer erupted. Everyone froze, Jason came running, a huge grin on his face. He hugged Kiars.

"WE WON!" He cheered, Kiara, Maia, Mars and the Athena boy cheered. The huntress stood in surprise.

"The first time we have ever beat the huntress!" The Athena boy laughed "I gotta see Annabeth's face!" He rushed off. Jason let Kiara go and they headed back to the main camp area feeling victorious, the huntress' followed, defeated. Campers patted Mars, Maia and Kiara on the back. Annabeth gave them a thumbs up.

"Impressive." artemis appeared Kiara, causing her to jump.

"Jesus Christ! Don't do that!" Kiara gasped, Maia and Mars burst out laughing.

"sorry, we need to get going but, I want to ask you three something." artemis smiled, everyone fell quiet.

"What may that be?" Mars asked

"Would you three care to join the huntress', it will mean giving up boys, and mortal life." Artemis said

"Hell no." Mars shook her head. "I'm sticking to being mortal thanks."

"I am more concerned about the prophacy...I am going to need the camps training." Kiara shook her head. "Besides, on of us have to keep Jason company."

"Maia?" artemis turned to her, Her friends looked at her. Maia looked thoguhtful.

"I would like some time to think about it." Maia said, Mars and Kiara looked at her surprised. Artemis nodded.

"Until we met again. Thanks for the great game." Artemis smiled. Thalia hugged Jason and Kiara.

"We'll met again." She promised and left with the huntress'

"Thanks for staying here." Jason smiled at Kiara, she grinned back.

"Hey, Dad needs some mortal kids that ain't going to pester him for the rest of time." kiara said. Maia and Mars went to their siblings and high fived. The camp fire that night was the most cheerful on in camp history. The Campers had finally beaten the Huntress'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Family

The next morning the campers all started off the day in high spirits. The air was filled with the joy of yesterday's victory against the huntresses. Kiara looked around at the joyful campers and smiled quietly proud of herself.

"Yesterday was just the best." Jason smirked, sitting next to his sister.

"Totally." Kiara nodded, she had a large mug of tea and a plate of her jam on toast, as of yet untouched, in front of her. She would punch the next person that called her jam, jelly.

Looking across the table she could see Maia and Percy eating blue pancakes drowned in syrup; the two sea demi-gods were similar in many ways. They got along well as a result.

"I have a feeling today's going to be a good day." Kiara smiled looking up at the clear patch of sky above the camp.

"Thanks to you and the others for protecting the flag." Jason, ended up having porridge with orange juice.

"You mean Maia and Mars. I spent most of the time trying to collect all my arrows. I need to find a better way of getting them back in my quiver." Kiara muttered, taking a sip of tea. She spat it out. "Yuck, this isn't tea, this is the world's greatest mistake!" Everyone looked at her; her best friends were smirking from the tables beside her.

"It can't be that bad, Kiara." Maia smiled sympathetically at her picky friend.

"Oh, yeah, try it." Kiara told her. Maia picked up her own cup of tea and she too spat hers out, part of it covered her brothers' t-shirt. "Okay, I get what you mean." Maia placed the cup down and pushed it away. "It's a crime against humanity!"

"Why can't it be British tea…" Kiara looked at her cup sadly. "Stupid Americans."

"What's wrong with American tea?" Clarisse asked quite offended.

"It's too bland, and- and _American_. Every Briton knows that Americans lack the taste for tea, you threw it in the ocean for god's sake, your tea is horrible. " Maia explained angrily as her brother dried himself off.

"That's it, British tea is the only tea we can drink." Kiara decided simply. Maia and Mars smirked, Three British against a camp full of Americans- this time the English would probably win the war to be honest. Kiara was a force to be reckoned with. "Please say you, at least, have decent hot chocolate."

The days seemed to whirl by; Kiara fell into a routine of only training and very little else. Her aiming had greatly improved. Mars and Maia continued their lessons with Annabeth.

The summer faded far too quickly and Autumn now being felt on the eastern breeze. It was time for many of the campers to leave for the school year.

Kiara, Maia and Mars sat with Cecil and Liz beneath a pine tree, which according to camp legend was once Kiara's sister.

"You five are staying too huh?" Will and Nico joined them in waving some of the campers on their ways out.

"Well, we live in England, it isn't exactly turn left at the next junction." Mars said.

"We have freeways here- its turn left on the freeway."

"Shut up Blondie." Kiara complained at any and all of the the Americanisms.

Nico laughed at the insult to the older boy. "I get your point." Nico nodded. "So, you'll be celebrating the Winter solstice with us on Olympus?"

"You celebrate Winter solstice with the Gods!" Maia gasped.

"We do every year. You're going to love it." Will told them. Maia stood up in panic; Mars gave her a funny look.

"You okay Maia?" Mars asked.

"What the name of Hades am I going to wear?" Maia gasped again seaming to begin hyperventilating.

"Whatever you do, don't ask our dad for fashion advice." Nico said, Mars nodded in agreement.

"We could ask the Aphrodite cabin?" Kiara suggested, Will and Nico shook their heads.

"Never say that, you'll never get out alive!" Nico warned them. The five friends looked at each other not sure whether to take them seriously.

"We'll find something. We could always ask our parents…" Cecil said, the fell silent. Liz had never spoken to her father, Cecil hardly saw his and the prophecy trio hadn't seen their father's since they were claimed.

"Fudge it, We'll just have to miss it. We have no way of getting decent outfit before Winter solstice," Liz lay back. "We can just chill."

"But, if we didn't show up…as daughters of the big three and the bearers of an ancient prophecy, wouldn't appear –well, rude?" Kiara asked, they sighed and sat thoughtfully.

 _ **The Winter Solstice**_

"We have NOTHING!" Maia was panicking, Mars watched her paced with an annoyed look. "Nothing."

"Calm down, Maia, it's not the end of the world." Mars sighed "Not yet anyway." She added in an undertone.

"Not the end of the world- not the end of the world. You don't understand the gravity of the situation do you M."

"Guys, I have saved the day!" Kiara walked over to them, she was in a long sunset colored gown.

"You didn't ask the Aphrodite cabin did you?" Mars gasped worried they would be coming for her next.

"No, of course not!" Kiara told them, Mars and Maia sighed in relief. "I asked Aphrodite." The goddess of Love came up behind Kiara. Mars and Maia looked horrified.

"My dears, you will be the belles of the ball once I am through with you." Aphrodite smiled.

"I don't want to be the belle of the ball; I want to be the nightmare before Christmas!" Mars told her, Aphrodite looked at her, and with a click of her fingers, Mars stood in a black dress with a blood red corset. Mars looked at it with surprise. "I can deal with this." She said turning the bottom of the dress noticing that it faded slightly red at the bottom.

"Of course you can- no outfit I create is ever less than perfection itself." She tipped her fingers to be sure the jewels that she had placed in the girls hair would stay in place.

Aphrodite then turned to Maia. She seemed to ponder the ideas in her head for a while before clicking her fingers, Maia found herself in a dress much like Kiara's design, but blue with tiny shells creating a single strap on the left shoulder.

"I like this." Maia smiled. "Thank you." The girl made a tiny- half serious curtsy before noticing her hair was also styled; she could feel the pearls in it.

"Now, girls, I want you to have fun, or in Cupid's words, break some hearts." Aphrodite smiled.

"Wait, cupid? He's real?" Maia gasped.

"Yes, but he is a complete heart break." Aphrodite warned them. "I should go." The three friends closed their eyes as Aphrodite vanished.

"Here you are!" Liz came running over "It's time to go…where did you get those dresses?" She stopped in surprise.

"A gift from Aphrodite." Mars smiled and they walked with their friend to the cars that would take them to Olympus – The trio didn't really understand either.

After the solstice meetings, the gods mingled with their mortal offspring. It was a wonderful party with a great energy.

Maia had seen Hecate and had begun to follow her; Mars had diapered too in the suspicious direction of the gods of fear and terror.

This left Kiara standing alone against the wall. Kiara saw her father, but refused to go over for one reason. Hera. The evil stepmother as Jason frequently pointed out. Like all children of Zeus, Hera was the hated stepmother they wished they never had.

"Not a party person?" A voice asked, Kiara looked up next to her to see a man with black hair, he looked at her with golden eyes. He waited for a reply, and smiled when he didn't get one. "I see, not a people person."

"Who are you?" Kiara asked.

"The name is Anteros, the god on Requited love." He bowed politely.

"Anteros...? I don't think I have heard of you before." Kiara admitted with a sheepish grin.

"You may not have; I am one of the…" He stopped and looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think the words Lesser Love God will be fine."

"Below Cupid and Aphrodite?" Kiara asked, she was surprised to hear Anteros chuckle.

"Yes, below her and my brother." He nodded.

"Cupid is your brother?" Kiara gasped, the stopped. "Also, what is requited love?"

"Yes, Cupid is my brother." Anteros smiled "As for Requited love, it basically means Love returned."

"So, when two people love each other?" Kiara asked

"That's right, then there's him…" Kiara followed the Anteros gaze to another god that looked similar to Anteros himself.

"Who's that?" Kiara was confused.

"Himeros, my brother and the God of Unrequited Love." Anteros ecplained.

"One-way love." Kiara muttered.

"Pretty much, have you had a tour of Olympus yet?" Anteros asked her.

"No." Kiara shook her head.

"Then, come with me, I'll give you a special tour." Anteros smiled. Kiara nodded excited, they walked off.

"Go and talk to her." Liz said to an excited Maia, who was watching Hecate talking to Demeter.

"Mars!" Maia looked at her friend as if she had said something insulting. "She is Hecate! My lady! The goddess I have worship since I was a baby wiccan. I can't just walk up to her and talk!"

"Seriously Maia, if you don't go over to her, I'll go over and ask her to come and talk to you! You have ten seconds before I fetch Kiara and Mars to help me." Liz told her friend. Maia sighed seeing she was trapped, she took a deep breath and began walking over to the Goddess of Witchcraft and Cross roads.

She walked very slowly trying to plan what she would say in her head before she got there.

"Oh look its Poseidon's girl. Maia- named after the heavenly sister." Demeter commented smiling kindly down at the shorter demigod. "We heard about the prophecy."

"Umm yes- its big but you know I don't plan on letting anyone down."

"Yes, I can see that." Hecate agreed. "You do seem to have many crossroads though my dear."

The girl looked close to hyperventilating. "Reallllll- Realy."

"Ye- are you okay child."

"Yees. Fine. Good. Very good."

"She looks nervous." Demeter observed. "It's okay no one will hurt you."

"I know. It's just. Nothing. Thanks for talking to me."

"Maia, one thing." Hecate commented and Maia turned back. "Do you- or have you ever known a Rowan Redfern."

The girl opened her mouth and closed it again before answering her goddess directly. "My grandma Ro. Sh- yea."

"I thought you looked familiar. That was my daughter." And in that moment Maia fainted onto the stone floor.

Meanwhile, Mars conversed with the gods of fear and terror, obviously enjoying their, almost silent, talk. As soon as Maia had begun talking to the goddess Liz sought out her siblings and was finally able to spend some time with her father.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note :** As you could probly guess from my huge updating rampage, I have my new Laptop X3. And this is the last chapter of this. Tia and I agreed this tale was going to be several little stories. We will be working on the next one. But I am working on finishing the ones on my profile list first.

* * *

Chapter 10 – The start of a Prophecy.

The next day, Maia sat talking about how she spoke to Hecate. How she was related to Hecate and everything she knew relating to Hecate. The young demigod had been patched up by Will when she fainted.

Kiara sat pretending to listen as she drunk her tea. The Stoll twins had got some tea bags from Britain. Kiara, Mars and Maia chose not to question how.

"What about you Kiara?" Mars smirked.

"What about me, what?" Kiara yawned, looking at her friends over her tea cup.

"Well, Mars saw you go off with some guy, who was he?" Maia smirked. Maia was surprised when Kiara hadn't shown up after she fainted but Maia was more than happy for some gossip from her other friend.

"The God of requited love. Anteros, he gave me a tour of Olympus." Kiara smiled happily. "He's a nice guy." Thunder rumbled, Maia and Mars tried not to laugh. Kiara glanced up at the Sky. "I am not even going to say what I am thinking." She told it and took another sip, she looked at her friends who were laughing. "What?"

"Aw, you have a boyfriend!" Mars bust out, the sky rumbled again.

"Oh shut up, Mars. You too dad, he's not a boyfriend. What about you with the gods of Fear and Terror. I saw you chatting away with them." Kiara demanded of Mars

"I was telling them my favourite form of torture." Mars shrugged, Maia and Kiara starred at her. "What?"

"Seriously?" Maia asked before smirking. "You were flirting with them."

"What?! No I wasn't, I was talking about torture."

"Seriously Mars." Kiara grinned at both girls. "That's as close as you get to flirting."

"You were totally flirting M."

"Well at least I didn't faint." Mars through back at her friend.

The three enjoyed their light banner before they simultaneously fell silent; shivers wracking their bodies in sync.

"That felt weird…" Maia muttered rubbing her arms to try and rid the feeling of horror from just under her skin.

"You felt it too?" Mars asked looking more pail than usual, Kiara and Maia nodded.

"I wonder what it was…" Maia muttered looking around at the perfectly normal scene around her.

"Beats me, as long as I can finished my tea." Kiara said, closing her eyes with a yawn.

The day was pretty calm, Maia was reading, Mars was designing her own torture weapons, whilst Kiara was doing Archery. The girls couldn't quite shake the feeling of the morning but the day continued without incident and they went to bed feeling that tomorrow would be better.

The three slept soundly, as did the rest of the camp. No one noticed the lights of the big house suddenly go out.

In the three main cabins perfectly in sync, Kiara, Mars and Maia sat up right, eyes wide and sweating.

"Are you okay?" Nico asked, looking over at Mars.

"Something is wrong. Very wrong." She gasped and rushed to the door, she pulled in open. Maia was just about to knock. "Maia?"

"Something is not right, Kiara just went running up to the Big house." Maia said "Come on!" They joined Kiara at the big house, she was banging on the door frantically. No one was answering, which confirmed something was wrong. Mr. D would have turned them into something nasty already.

"Ladies, what are doing at this hour?" Charion trotted over to them. The whole camp had been awoken by the girls desperation- they didn't bother being quiet

"Something is wrong, the three of us felt…something…and Mr. D won't answer…" Kiara explained

"Um…" Charion entered the big house, everyone waited outside. Charion came out. "He's not here…what in the name of the gods…" Everyone turned.

"It's Anteros…and Probos…" Mars muttered.

"The main gods are gone!" Probos said, he looked at Charion.

"WHAT!?" Everyone gasped, then they all turned to see Racheal, her eyes were glowing green.

"A propechy…just in time." Chiron sighed relieved.

 _'The path is laid and destiny cast._

 _The first chance has long but past._

 _Now the thrones lie empty and bare,_

 _And must be protected by an heir.'_

The green vanished and Racheal stood looking confused.

"What the name of Hades is that meant to mean?" Mars asked

"It means the gods need a heir to replace them, until a time they are returned…" Kiara began to pace, everyone looked at her shocked.

"So, who?" Maia asked

"This is your quest." Racheal looked at Mars, Kiara and Maia.

"So we need to pick the heirs?" Maia asked and Racheal nodded with a wise face. "Percy can sit in for dad.£

"Yeah Jason and Nico in place of our dad's. I think Thalia in Artemis place." Kiara muttered. "And the head of each cabin for the other gods."

"what about Hera?" Someone called out.

"Hestia." Maia smiled "She should take Hera's place, she may not be Hera's heir, but she is the oldest of the children of Kronos. Techincly it would work." And her old school said Greek Geeks was a useless club.

"Right, Anteros, Probos, find Hestia and tell her. Cabin leaders to Olympus, one or two of you might want to go and get Percy and Annabeth. And can someone get Jason!" Kiara said, clearing taking charge. "We need to get our stuff. Everyone head to Olympus!" Kiara raced down to her cabin, Mars and Maia followed.

They got changed and got their weapons ready as if readying for a war. Maybe they were.

"So, our big important prophecy begins?" Mars asked, looking at her friends.

"I guess, we need to find the gods." Kiara muttered, she signed. "I'm afraid…what if we fail?"

"Then the world ends." Mars explained. "It can only get up from there."

"Oh, Kiara!" Maia hugged her. "We'll be fine, Promise."

"Thanks Maia, right, to Olympus!" Kiara grinned, they all screamed as something picked them up. Kiara looked up as they were lifted even higher into the air. "Periphos!" She gasped.

"The Giant Eagle that is Zeus' pet?" Mars asked.

"Technically, he is my dad's messenger. Thanks for the lift Periphos." Kiara smiled, The Eagle placed them in Olympus, the other demigods looked jealous. The heirs sat upon the thrones, they all seemed to be fine.

"Maia." Percy smiled but their was little joy in his eyes at that moment. "I cant call dad's trident. Theirs only so much I can do without it."

"Wait, I thought it was only the gods that were missing…" Kiara looked at all the thrones.

"What do you mean?" Charion asked

"The godly symbols…" Maia gasped. "They are gone too!" Racheal went into Prophecy telling mode again. He eyes a creepy green.

 _'To find the first goddess you seek,_

 _Find the place where most lovers meet.'_

"How to find Aphrodite…Paris!" Maia grinned- she had always wanted to go.

"Don't be too hasty." Kiara warned her, she looked thoughtful, going over the Prophecy in her head. "Yeah, its probably Paris."

"Told you." Maia smiled

"Now, be careful." Charion told them "I have a feeling you will face a lot in this journey. Remember you can always call us through an Iris message if you need help."

"Thank you Charion, we'll keep in touch. Now, how are we getting to Paris." Periphos screeched.

"He say's he'll give us a lift." Kiara smiled, Maia and Mars looked sick at the idea of flying, But they got onto Periphos back behind Kiara. "Okay, let's go and save our family!" Periphos took off.

The demigod who were gathered with the gods in the throne room of Olympus cheered as the new heroes went forth to start their own adventure, an Adventure that would either save the gods, or to leave the gods to suffer and Olympus to fall.


End file.
